The Universal HelpLight is comprised of the following components, making up its specifications.    1.) An electrical box for housing the light; 6″ in length, 3″ in width and 2″ depth.    2.) A cover allowing illumination there through; 1″ in width and 3/16″ in depth, each.    3.) The box contains two LED light panels.    4.) PVC coupler's used to position the panel close to the cover; 1¼″ in height, 1″ wide, 1/16 in thickness.    5.) A toggle switch used to illuminate the light by a constant flashing allowing those people close by to see the Help Light..    6.) 20′ of (two strand) twenty (20) gauge electrical wire for conduction.
Each year millions of American motorist find themselves in need of some type of roadside assistance, from a disabled vehicle, to medical assistance, to something worst or unfortunate. The development of the GPS (GLOBAL POSITIONING SYSTEM) as well as onstar are phenomenal instrument of technology, as well as the cell phone. But in either case, not everyone has one, i.e. GPS, onstar, a working cell phone, a charged cell phone or a cell phone period, as incredible as it may sound.
The automobile hazard flasher is not recognized as a universal call for help. However there is still an economical, inexpensive means to alert for help, in those instances when your car/vehicle becomes distressed and in need of roadside assistance, or there is a need to alert for roadside assistance because of another type of an unfortunate instance.
The means and the answer is “The Universal Help Light”. The “Universal Help Light” allows people/(sources of assistance) to immediately see the condition of the people in/with the vehicle, to immediately see the severity of the circumstances involved in the situation. And that is what GPS does not allow in the immediacy of an emergency.
With the “Universal Help Light” you become more than just an electronic manifestation, in your call for help. This is where the “Universal Help Light” is superior to GPS. It's amber face with thick bold black capital letters spelling out the word “HELP”, consistently flashes with the hazard flashers to alert every noticing passersby that help is unquestionably needed, immediately
The “Universal Help Light” comes with an independent disabling switch, allowing you the convenience to turn it off when not needed, such as to stop along a highway shoulder to make or receive a cell phone call.
Imagine when the need for help exist, and just about everyone walking, driving, riding a bike, motorcycle, or even a bus gives notice to someone in need of help and somehow engages a means to assist.
GPS is great . . .
Cellular phones are fine . . .
But the “Universal Help Light” is immediate, and so is the awareness that it provides. When help is summoned, the “Universal Help Light” instantly announces that help is needed at the location where the occurrence can be physically seen on site, not just electronically detected. With the “Universal Help Light” the call for immediate assistance is always within reach.
The majority of the times, when emergency help is needed, immediate attention can make the difference between a good or questionable outcome.
The “Universal Help Light” is a must have piece of emergency equipment, no less needed than your traveling First Aid Kit. So buy the “Universal Help Light” and add an extra measure of security to your life. The return on your investment could be priceless.
Remember nothing is quicker than “The speed of light.”
End of description of figures and side angle view of drawing.